


the happily ever after

by kissbaeks



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cuddles, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Omega Byun Baekhyun, Omega Park Chanyeol, Omega/Omega, chanyeol and baekhyun are soft for each other, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22583149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissbaeks/pseuds/kissbaeks
Summary: even after they’ve been through so much, chanyeol and baekhyun get their happily ever after.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 1
Kudos: 66





	the happily ever after

chanyeol peeks into the bedroom, sneaking a little glance at his sleeping mate. baekhyun is fast asleep, his cheek pressed against the pillow and tiny puppy whines escaping him. he’s just come out of a rather intense heat, the worst yet after the incident last year. he’s so pale, but he seems to be resting fine. he’s been sleeping for hours and chanyeol’s been hard at work in the kitchen making something delicious for him. baekhyun loves bread and meat, so chanyeol had gotten up early while his mate slept and gone to the bakery to get his favorite french bread and made a trip to the market to get some steaks. it was all very expensive, but he knows it’ll be worth it when his little mate lights up with happiness. the bread warmed in the oven and the steaks have been cooked to perfection. he’s really outdone himself with this. he even made a little side salad and some mashed potatoes. baekhyun needs to load up on carbohydrates and protein and chanyeol intends to see that he does so. 

“baekhyunnie,” he coos, nudging the door to their bedroom open, carrying the tray in front of him. he’s got the food arranged on a plate and a glass of juice on it, ready to be consumed. “buttercup, wake up…”

“mmh..” baekhyun rolls over, blinking sleepily. “yeollie… what time is it?”

“it’s almost four, baby.” he sets the tray down after baekhyun sits up. “i made you something to eat…”

“oh, yeollie…” baekhyun smiles softly. “thank you, this looks so yummy.”

chanyeol settles down beside his mate, watching as baekhyun eats slowly. 

“how’re you feeling?”

“i’m fine, honey bun. doing a little better now…”

“good… keep eating, baek.”

baekhyun keeps eating, slowly making it through his meal. he whines when he’s finished, patting his tummy. he’s eaten more than he’s used to and he feels so stuffed, but chanyeol seems happy and satisfied so it’s okay. he sighs softly, pressing his small body against chanyeol’s larger one. he relaxes slowly, melting against his mate. chanyeol presses a kiss to the top of baekhyun’s head, wrapping his arms around him. at least they’ve both had their bimonthly heats and it’s out of the way, but he’s still worried about baekhyun. it’s been a year since the smaller omega miscarried, but he knows baekhyun hasn’t been the same ever since. he still remembers the night he came home to find baekhyun sitting on the bathroom floor in a pool of his own blood, clutching at his belly and sobbing. it was hard enough for them to even conceive, considering that they’re both omegas, and to lose the pups they’d tried so hard for… it hurt. baekhyun still blames himself, claiming he could’ve carried them to term if he’d been better. chanyeol knows better than that. he knows that baekhyun’s body hadn’t been able to handle a pregnancy, not when he’d been so malnourished and sick for so long. after the mistreatment baekhyun had suffered through, it wasn’t a surprise to chanyeol when the smaller omega lost the pups. it was sad and worried him, but it wasn’t the most shocking outcome. he knew they could always try again, but not until baekhyun was well. the poor thing was so skinny when they had reunited and he’d gotten pregnant only a few months after they’d mated. it wasn’t unusual for omegas to mate with other omegas, but conception was harder and they knew it. chanyeol’s the best thing that ever happened to baekhyun. before chanyeol came back into his life, baekhyun’s fate was sealed— he was to become the mate of a high-ranking alpha, an alpha who mistreated him and insulted him on a daily basis. his only purpose would have been to bear his alpha’s children and nothing else. there would be no love for him, no kindness. baekhyun was  _ broken _ , but chanyeol had done his best to piece him back together. he wasn’t the same hopeful, bright omega he was when they were pups, but baekhyun’s been better lately. 

“i love you,” baekhyun whispers, climbing into his mate’s lap. “chanyeol, i love you. i love you so much…”

“i love you too, baekhyunnie,” chanyeol murmurs, pressing a kiss to baekhyun’s cheeks. they’re starting to get round again, as he gains more weight and his skinny body starts to fill out. baekhyun’s a very curvaceous omega, though he’s been too thin for anyone to notice his pretty curves. chanyeol’s worked hard to get baekhyun back into tip-top shape, but it’s starting to pay off. his little mate has a healthy glow around him and he’s filled out wonderfully. “i’m glad you’re feeling better.”

“my heat… it seemed worse this time,” the small one whines, resting his cheek against chanyeol’s broad chest. “it’s like my body is still punishing me for losing the babies, yeol.”

“i don’t think that’s it, buttercup.” chanyeol pets baekhyun’s hair gently. “it might be getting worse because your body is telling you that you need to be pregnant already, since that’s… what we omegas are made for. it’ll stop hurting so much soon, i promise.”

“but i  _ was _ ,” baekhyun whimpers, resting his palm over his flat belly. “i was pregnant… but the babies… they didn’t make it past the second month.”

“it’s okay, baek.” he says, rubbing his mate’s back. “we’ll get you pregnant again, don’t worry. and we can take turns, if you want.”

“yeah…” the smaller sighs, closing his eyes. “we should switch, yeollie. i didn’t even… think that maybe you wanted to carry our babies. i’m sorry…”

“i know it’s been hard, sweetheart,” chanyeol murmurs, kissing baekhyun’s temple. “but i’m so proud of you… you’ve been through so much and you’re still standing. you’re still going, and i’m so, so proud of how much you’ve grown since we met.”

“you  _ saved _ me, chanyeollie…” baekhyun whispers, pressing a gentle kiss to chanyeol’s mouth. “you could’ve just left me to the cruel hands of fate, but you rescued me and helped me see that my life is worth living. i… i’m still upset about losing the pups, but… i know we can try again once i’m well enough.”

“that’s the spirit. we’ll get there, one step at a time.” chanyeol smiles. “how was your lunch? did you like it?”

“it was so  _ good _ , honey bun,” baekhyun gushes, pressing loud, smacking kisses to chanyeol’s cheeks. “but i’m so full now… you should be a chef, sweetheart. you really know how to cook a steak.”

“i’m glad you liked it.” chanyeol’s blushing, still unable to take his mate’s compliments without getting shy. “i like seeing you eat the foods you like most. it makes me feel better when i know you’ve eaten at least a little.”

“i’ve gotten so  _ curvy _ , yeol!” baekhyun giggles, smoothing his hands over his wide hips, down his thick thighs. “i didn’t realize my body was supposed to look like this…”

“i think you’re beautiful, baekhyun.” chanyeol kisses him gently, locking their lips together in a sweet kiss. “you look healthy, baby.”

“i feel  **pretty** … and i feel a lot better in general… you make me feel good, yeol.” the smaller omega sighs, slumping against his tall mate. “but right now i wanna take another nap… that heat was  _ rough _ !” 

“you deserve it, buttercup.” chanyeol kisses baekhyun’s forehead. “but you might not want to go to sleep with a full tummy. you might wanna wait until you’ve digested.” 

“mm, you’re probably right… tell me about what i missed while i was in heat!”

“well, i was there fucking you most of the time, so i’m not sure why you think i know.” he kisses baekhyun’s neck gently, tickling his smaller mate’s sides until baekhyun squeals and tries to escape. 

“really?” he shrieks, throwing his arms around chanyeol’s neck and kissing him senseless. “you missed everything too? you didn’t watch any television or read the gossip magazines? so boring, my yeollie… you’re such an old man.”

“i was too busy for television and gossip magazines, my little dove,” chanyeol replies, kissing baekhyun’s cute little nose. “i was too busy making sure my sweet, precious mate was okay while he was in heat. he means so much more to me than television.”

“you’re such a sap… i’m gonna take such good care of you when your next heat comes,” baekhyun grumbles, nipping at chanyeol’s neck. “do you remember it, chanyeol? when you found me after i’d… after i’d lost the pups?”

“i don’t think i’ll ever forget, buttercup.” chanyeol hugs his mate closer, letting him rest against his chest. “seeing you in so much pain like that… it hurt, sweetheart. i never want you to feel anything like that and so long as i live, i’m going to make sure it doesn’t happen again.”

“i thought you would be mad,” baekhyun blurts out. “we tried so hard for me to get pregnant and i… i lost those precious lives we were blessed with.”

“how could i be mad when i found you covered in your own blood?” chanyeol asks softly. “how could i be  _ mad  _ at you when you were suffering? why would i be mad when all i could focus on was the fact that my  _ mate  _ was in pain and needed me? seeing you laying there scared me, baekhyun. i thought i would lose you too.” 

“i don’t deserve you,” baekhyun whispers, kissing chanyeol’s cheek. “you’re too good for a broken thing like me.”

“hush, you.” chanyeol kisses baekhyun’s soft lips gently, effectively shutting him up. “you deserve me and  _ everything  _ good, you hear me? i love you, baekhyun. i love you more than anything.”

“aw, honey bun… you’re so sweet…” baekhyun smiles softly, tears collecting in his eyes. “you’re making me so emotional…”

“maybe it’s time for a nap. you look so tired, baby.” chanyeol lays baekhyun down, tucking him in carefully. “do you want some water before you sleep?”

“no… i just need my honey bun to sleep next to me.” baekhyun’s smile gets a little bigger. “you’ve been taking such good care of me… it’s my turn to take care of my precious mate, okay…”

“we’ve both been blessed, haven't we?” chanyeol murmurs, petting his mate’s soft hair as baekhyun rubs his back. “i think fate wanted us to be together instead of with some boring alphas.”

“i’m glad you’re my mate,” baekhyun says gently, resting his cheek against chanyeol’s pec. “you’re so much more gentle than who i was supposed to be mated to… he wouldn’t have been so forgiving of my miscarriage, i know that for sure. and i… i never had any feelings for him, i have real feelings for you, chanyeol.”

“i have real feelings for you, baekhyun.” chanyeol presses a kiss into his mate’s soft hair. one hand drifts down to rest over baekhyun’s belly, rubbing gently in case he has any remaining cramps leftover from his heat. “you’re a good mate, buttercup. you’re the best mate i could have asked for.”

“you’ve been so good to me, chanyeol,” baekhyun whispers, placing his smaller hand over chanyeol’s. he’s still cramping, just a bit. the heat’s only been gone for half a day, after all. “and i love you so much, honey bun.”

“i love you too, my baekhyunnie.” chanyeol cuddles his mate close, nuzzling against baekhyun’s neck. his bite mark is still fresh and present, making it known to everyone that baekhyun is  _ his _ . his own mark from baekhyun, which is much smaller, is proudly displayed. “you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me, love.”

“mmh…” baekhyun closes his eyes, clinging onto his mate. “and you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me, yeollie. you make me feel so special and loved… you’re the best person i’ve ever met and i’m so…  _ happy  _ that you wanted me the way i want you.”

“you’re getting so sentimental, baekhyunnie…” chanyeol murmured, kissing baekhyun’s mate mark. “i’m glad i reunited with you when i did, buttercup. if i hadn’t… you would have been mated to someone awful and i don’t think i could have lived with that.”

“you don’t have to,” baekhyun coos, petting chanyeol’s hair. “you don’t have to because you rescued me from that life.”

“and thank god i did. you deserve only the best and i intend to make sure you get just that.”

“chanyeol… honey bun, i’m so tired…”

“let’s take a nap, buttercup. you need it, you’ve been through a lot.”

“mmh… but i also want more bread,” the smaller omega mumbles against his mate’s chest. “it was so good, yeollie… i’m so full but i really want more bread.”

“you can have more bread when you wake up.” chanyeol replies, burying his nose in baekhyun’s soft hair and inhaling. his mate’s freshly washed, fluffy hair smells like his strawberry shampoo. “you smell good.”

“it’s ‘cause i took a shower…” baekhyun mumbles, his eyes half shut. they both need their nap now, after the full of week of minimal sleep and  _ lots  _ of sex. though he’s spent most of the day sleeping, baekhyun still looks exhausted. at least he’s comfortable, all tucked up against chanyeol’s chest. chanyeol nuzzles his cheek against baekhyun’s, sighing softly. 

“you’re all clean and soft… so cute,” he coos, petting his mate. 

“you need to shave, yeollie!” baekhyun squeals, shoving at chanyeol’s cheek. “your stubble is scratching me!”

“i will… later.” chanyeol mumbles, hugging baekhyun close again. “after we take a little nap and have dinner.”

“we have to eat more bread with dinner.”

“we will, but only if you take a nap.”

baekhyun’s passed out before he knows it, making his puppy noises and drooling on chanyeol’s shirt. he sleeps soundly, all warm and safe in his mate’s arms. baekhyun reminds chanyeol of a pup when he’s sleeping, with how he curls up to make himself smaller, his little whines and how he presses himself against chanyeol the way a tiny pup snuggles close to its mother for warmth. it’s adorable,  _ baekhyun  _ is adorable.

the smaller omega wakes within a few hours, clinging to his mate and nuzzling chanyeol. he says that he’s staking his claim and rubbing his scent all over his mate just in case because chanyeol’s got another interview tomorrow.

“i don’t want some alpha lady to try and seduce you,” he mumbles, rubbing his cheek against chanyeol’s bare chest. “you’re my mate!”

“why would some alpha lady want to seduce me?”

“because you’re tall and sexy!”

“i always thought lady alphas liked cute little short omegas. you know, someone who fits the ‘look at me, i’m just waiting to be dominated!’ look.”

“some ladies like tall omegas, chanyeollie. like  _ you _ , you’re a tall omega and i don’t want someone snatching you up!” baekhyun says, practically attaching himself to his mate’s hip. “and you’re mine. that’s my claim mark right there.”

“yes, i know.” chanyeol pats baekhyun’s head, ruffling his soft, strawberry-scented hair. “you should know i wouldn’t ditch you for some lady alpha, puppy. i love you too much to do that to you, buttercup. we’re in this together, alright?”

“alright,” baekhyun yawns softly, blinking all sleepily. he looks so cute with the sun shining on him through the window, all golden and warm. chanyeol keeps him close, lazily stroking his mate’s hair. “i want you to get the job, yeollie… but i also don’t want you to so you’ll be home with me all the time.”

“you’re so cute,” chanyeol says fondly. “but unfortunately, i have to work so we can live.”

“i could work too,” baekhyun replies, snuggling into chanyeol. “then we’d have lots of money. i should get a job, yeollie! we can take a vacation!”

“no, you don’t have to get a job.” chanyeol shakes his head. “i’m not trying to say you can’t, but your heats are practically debilitating. you always need a few extra days after it to recover… and some employers don’t understand.”

“but you’re an omega too.” baekhyun whines, rolling over so his back is to chanyeol. “why can you get a job but i can’t?”

“i didn’t say you can’t get a job, honey, i’m just saying that some employers don’t understand needing more than a week off for heats.”

“whatever. maybe i’ll figure out how to work from home, then. i’ll be my own boss.” 

“you do that, baek. maybe you could start painting again and sell them?” 

“maybe… we’ll see.”

baekhyun starts painting again after chanyeol gets a job. the paintings he makes at first are dark and rough, born out of his pain and badly painted because of his lack of practice. the first few make chanyeol cry because he hates to think about how much pain his little mate is in. baekhyun’s body may have healed, but his heart is still hurting so much. now that he has an outlet, he’s sure baekhyun is on his way to feeling much better. 

by the time they even think to take the vacation baekhyun had suggested, things are so different. their jobs are the same. chanyeol has a steady job and baekhyun sells his painting, but there’s a new addition to their family. they’d fought for their pup, doing the most to make sure their little one would be born safely and trying to make sure baekhyun would be okay too. after giving birth, a very tired baekhyun had informed his mate that if they were going to have any other pups, chanyeol could carry them. they had hoped for more than one, but little minji means the world to them. baekhyun loves being able to hold her while he paints. now that she’s old enough to shift into her human form, he can put her in a little sling so she can be close to his chest while he’s working. chanyeol still works hard at his job, hoping for a promotion. once he gets it, he’s going to take his family somewhere nice so they can have their vacation. they deserve it after they’d been through so much to get to their happily ever after. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is shitty but i needed to finally write something and get it over with. please don’t be harsh 🥺  
> as usual, i’m on twitter @/kissbaeks


End file.
